The invention relates to a drive device, in particular for windscreen wiper systems in motor vehicles.
Drive devices are known which comprise an electric motor with a motor housing (pole housing), with a gearing, for example a worm gearing, which is arranged in a gearing housing being connected downstream of the motor shaft of the electric motor. Here, the motor housing is conventionally fixed laterally to the gearing housing, with it being possible for an exchange of air to take place between the interior volume of the motor housing and the interior volume of the gearing housing. During the operation of the drive device, the air within the motor housing and therefore also within the gearing housing warms up. To prevent an undesired pressure rise within the motor housing and/or within the gearing housing, it is known to arrange a diaphragm, which is permeable to air yet water-repellent, in a housing upper side which is generally formed by a plastic lid. To protect the diaphragm from damage during installation, a protective lid with lateral openings for enabling an exchange of air is seated above the diaphragm, which has a generally circular contour. In such known drive devices, it is a disadvantage that the described additional protective lid must be provided to protect the diaphragm arranged on the housing upper side. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the known drive devices, in particular on account of the provision of an additional protective cover, are of relatively tall construction, with the result that there is an increased risk of the protective cover being damaged or even knocked off completely during assembly, which in turn increases the risk of damage to the diaphragm. Furthermore, the large installation space requirement of known drive devices having a diaphragm arranged on the housing upper side is a disadvantage.